Please Notice Me
by MyNameIsCrazy
Summary: She was gorgeous. The heartthrob of the entirety of the male student body, envy of most of the female. But there was only one boy she wanted, captain and keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, the Quidditch team she plays on. But will Ferin be able to reel in his affections? PLEASE R&R! I love reviews! And there will be a sequel going along with DH Pt.2 and epilogue!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the Harry Potter world! Name came from a fun quiz I played, as well as Ferin's personality and appearance. Thought it was a good adaption for such a character. Enjoy my lovelies!**

* * *

It was getting late after practice, and Angelina was calling me into the locker room to change for dinner. I landed my broom and climbed off, staring at the fiery sunset sky.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" asked a male voice behind me. I turned to see Oliver standing next to me, broom over his shoulders. I blushed in the darkening light and tucked a loose lock of hair behind my ear and smiled.

"Yeah, it really is," I replied. "Good practice today," I added quickly, changing the subject. "Really keeping the team on their toes."

Oliver looked a little surprised at this but shook his head and smiled. "Thanks. I try. You were great. Tactics are spot on. Were you practicing over the summer?" he asked.

I nodded. "My brother played when he was here. He played for Ravenclaw. But he shaped me up," I explained. Oliver nodded and stared at the sky again.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, looking at him.

"Nothing. You should go get changed," Oliver said, motioning to the locker room. I nodded and walked towards the locker room, Quidditch robes over my shoulder. I could feel his gaze on me as I walked away, but that didn't matter. I knew he didn't like me as much as I liked him, but that was alright.

"Did you tell him?" Katie said, ambushing me. Angelina sat there half changed, looking at me with expectancy.

"No. I got scared. And plus, I know for sure he doesn't like me," I replied.

Katie looked ready to smack me upside the head. "If he doesn't like you, he's out of his mind. Almost every guy in our year likes you in some way! Ferin, you're gorgeous!" she yelled.

"Katie, keep your voice down!" I yelled back laughing as I pulled off my clothes and donned a robe in order to pull off my undergarments. I tied my hair up and walked to my locker to grab my soap and headed to the shower, a lump of clean clothes in my arms.

"See you at dinner!" Angelina called as they walked out of the locker room. I smiled and called my goodbyes and turned the hot water on. Once the room was filled with steam, I pulled back the linen shower curtain and removed my robe, hanging it on a hook.

The hot water worked its way into my tense muscles and over my tight skin. I closed my eyes and a favorite song of mine started running through my head.

"_And I'll be the first to say I'm sorry, the first to say I'm stupid, why do I always take it there?_" The song ran through my head as I belted it, on key and perfect pitch through the shower room. I scrubbed the dirt and sweat from my light skin, and freckles sprinkled over my shoulders. I pulled my hair down from its bun and let the water rinse through and clean out the dirt and oils.

At dinner that night, I sat with Angelina and Katie and the twins, who were fumbling over each other to make me smile. I couldn't help myself but laugh. their efforts were impressive, just not enough to make me fall for them.

I still kept my meeting in mind, and kept checking my watch. Dinner was going to end soon. So soon. Two more minutes. One minute. Thirty seconds.

"Now that you all have had your fill, to bed with you all! Good night!" Professor Dumbledore said, his powerful, warm voice echoing around the hall. There was a simultaneous movement through the student body as everyone filed out of the Great Hall.

I squeezed out of the hall with Katie and Angelina as we walked up to the Gryffindor common room.

"Ferin!" I heard behind me. The three of us all turned to see Oliver running to catch up to us. I smiled and the girls touched my shoulders and walked away.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked as we walked in the opposite direction. I managed to keep my feelings under control when I was with him. It wasn't any use getting all worked up in his presence, that would just freak him out.

"Nothing, just wanted to talk to you. I'm going to miss playing on the team with you after this year," he said, smiling.

"I'll miss it too, Oliver. I really hope you get your dream of playing on a professional team," I replied. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we walked, and I smiled. I knew it was just a sign of teammate affection, but I didn't care.

The next morning, after I had showered properly and gotten ready, I was being gaped at my every male student, including the ones from Slytherin. I knew I was beautiful, but I never knew I was that beautiful. From the Gryffindor table, Katie, Alicia and Angelina called me over and I happily bounded over to them.

"Morning, foxy," Alicia teased. Because my last name was Fox, I was constantly teased by Alicia for it. But this tease was always a play on my appearance.

"Ready for the game today?" Katie asked us collectively. Alicia, Angelina and I looked at each other then at Katie and nodded.

"Good. Because I'm not," she laughed, which caused us all to laugh along. Oliver came over to us and we all looked up.

"Can I pretty please steal Ferin away from you girls for just a minute?" he asked, a smirk creeping over his gorgeous face. My friends looked at me and started giggling and Alicia pushed me up to stand. Oliver grabbed my hand lightly and I turned to face the girls who were laughing and whispering and smiling.

"I hate all of you!" I laughed just before I was lead away by Oliver. I could feel the glare of every male student in the Great Hall aimed at Oliver. But he was the only one I ever wanted and will ever want. I hurried to catch up with him and walked out of the hall with him. We walked out onto the lawn and and let go of my hand.

"Nervous?" he asked, smiling. I shrugged.

"Depends on how nervous you are. Because I've played so many games, I don't get nervous anymore. I mean, when a bludger tries to whack me in the head, then yeah, I'm nervous. But that'd qualify for being scared more than being nervous. But I mean-" I rambled, but Oliver cut me off. He pressed his index finger to my lips and smiled.

"You talk way too much some times, did you know that?" he asked, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

In the team room, Oliver was going over strategies for the game, ways to beat Ravenclaw. Had I forgotten to mention? I was the replacement for Alicia. Since Harry joined the team two years ago and Oliver playing me as an alternate chaser. After a while, she decided to resign from the team, in order to give Oliver and I 'some better time together' or so she said.

"Now, Cho Chang, their seeker, has a tendency to get herself hurt, so avoid her at all costs. Potter, you are the only exception. Fox, keep her distracted when Potter goes after the snitch. Got it?" I nodded.

"Fred, George," Oliver said, directing his orders at the twins.

"Yessir?" they said in unison. Oliver sighed and rubbed his temples. He seemed agitated by the twins' eagerness to annoy him. Apparently, it was showing that they were getting to him.

"Just, do what you do best," he sighed. The twins whooped and high-fived. Again Oliver sighed and the twins smiled evily. Being a nuisance to humanity was jsut what they did best. As Oliver gained back some of his sanity, he looked around at us all standing there. He sighed once more, and I laughed. Waving his hand, we were all dismissed and sent to grab our brooms.

"Ferin!" Oliver called as I walked out of the room and down the wood paneled halls. He walked over to me and smiled, holding out his hand. "Take this," he told me. He grabbed my wrist gently and placed in my hand a small gold three-dimensional curled up fox charm on a gold chain in my hand.

"Oliver, this is beautiful, thank you," I replied, blushing in the slatted sunlight. The little fox sitting in my hand was obviously pure goblin gold. I didn't dare ask how much he paid for it, but only out of courtesy. From somewhere down the hall, I could hear laughter and snickering and hushed whispers of our teammates. I could feel their eyes on us as they stared, laughed and mused their suspicions.

"You can't not say there is something going on between those two. Secret meetings before games, walks through the castle at night, now a necklace? Just profess your love, Wood!" Fred called. I looked around Oliver to see the entire team huddled together, listening to our conversation.

"What's he talking about, Oliver?" I asked him. Oliver looked around nervously, runing his hands through his hair and over his neck multiple times.

"Wood loves you, foxy!" Alicia said, smiling. Oliver shot them all death glares and turned back to me. He was blsuhing in the golden midday sun, making his face radiate. Though what, I didn't know.

"I have no idea what they're talking about," he said, laughing with terrible force almost. I was almost able to make out his shoulders shaking from nerves. But whether it was the impending game or being laughed at was still up in the air.

"I can see that," I relied hesitantly.

"Look, I have to go, grab my broom and stuff, so good luck out there, and have fun!" he said, running his fingers through his auburn hair again nervously. I laughed as he almost walked into the wall.

"Careful, lover boy!" George called, laughing. Oliver stomped over and locked George's head under his arm, rubbing his knuckles into the top of his head while Fred and Harry laughed. I looked at the necklace charm in my hand, then up at Oliver, who still had George's head under his arm.

Oliver and I were the two oldest on the team, as we were both seventh years. But that didn't matter.

A bell sounded for the two minute warning and we all started to troop down to the gate. I was starting to get jittery but as the door opened, and we all flew out, I left the nerves behind and soared around the pitch, grinning broadly.

* * *

The game was a tough one, but an easy win. Oliver played his best that game as did the rest of the team. Cho managed not to get hurt, but she was almost knocked off of her broom.

Though beside themselves with laughter, the twins still managed to take on the bludgers as they pelted towards key players. I myself made four goals through the tallest goalpost, earning myself many cheers from the boys of all houses.

I smiled and played my flirtatious attitude up only for a second, then pulled myself back into the focus of the game. Lee Jordan announced that, despite my four goals and Katie's three, we were still behind by ten points and the game was at a stalemate.

But by the end of the game, we managed to win, a completely unequal 270 to 80.

After the game, we made our way back to the team room, cheering despite the year's dramatic start. I was so hoping no dememtors would invade our games any time soon.

"Hey Ferin, can I talk to you?" Oliver asked, walking up to me while I was talking with Katie and Angelina. They smiled and walked away to change, leaving me alone with Oliver in the team room.

"Yeah, what's up, Oliver?" I asked, smiling and folding my arms.

Oliver rubbed the back of his neck uneasily and looked at me. "You played really well. Better than last game I believe," he complimented.

I smiled. "Thanks, Oliver. You did, too." I was so nervous around him. I thought I'd be able to control it, but I guess I was wrong. There was no way to control this at all. It was just natural feelings. He started to walk away, but I caught his wrist.

"Oliver," I said, the tone of questioning in my voice. He turned. He didn't seem to expect me to ask him anything life changing, but I froze and smiled.

"Nothing," I finished. He looked at me with curiosity, but walked away. What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I say it? Oh yeah. I was too afraid he wasn't going to feel the same way.


	3. Chapter 3

After the game that evening, Ferin sat in a squashy armchair by the fire in skinny jeans, a teal tank top and a white long sleeved v neck, and the necklace I gave her glinting around her perfectly sculpted neck. She was hunched over, a book in her lap, her legs crossed to support the binding. Her hair was pulled back in a loose knot at the back of her head with a small lock of hair falling in her face constantly. She seemed engrossed in her book, but I felt like it was time I told her. But I couldn't. She looked so beautiful sitting there, face illuminated by the roaring fire, hair falling in her face.

"Oliver, just tell her," Katie told me gently, putting her hand on my knee that was shaking rather violently. I leaned back in my high backed armchair and shook my head.

"I can't. Its impossible. She's so different in school than on the pitch. She's..." I started and Katie smiled. She knew exactly what I was going to say. She was my best girl friend.

"An actual girl. Not just a girl on the team," she said, finishing my sentence and smiling.

"Exactly! Quidditch is one thing, so easy to understand, but when you put her in the mix, it gets so jumbled," I sighed, praying that my voice didn't carry. "I can't think staight, I can't keel my mind off of her, even during matches. Its terrible."

"If you're worried she sill hear you, she won't. When Ferin starts reading, not even an explosion can phase her," Katie laughed, rubbing my shoulder comfortingly. "Oliver, you're in love. I can see it. But remember, she's human too. Go talk to her. I think you're the only one who can disrupt her successfully." I stared at Katie.

"Are you serious?" I asked. Katie grinned and nodded. Gathering up att of my courage, I took a deep breath and exhaled, determined to get over my fear.

I walked up to the armchair she was sitting in and sat down in front of her, cross legged. She didn't even notice me, until I repositioned the strands of hair in her face to close to her ear. When she noticed, she looked up and  
beamed.

"Hello," she said quietly, still beaming. The hair fell back in her face and as she reached up to fix it, I did too. Her fingers brushed mine and she drew in a sharp, quiet breath for a second. Then her smile returned and she blushed in the orange light from the fire. She melded the hair into the rest and closed her book slowly as not to make a big sound.

My plan had been so easy before. Walk up to Ferin, tell her how I felt, walk away. Now, I felt like my I sides had melted and my stomach had fallen out of my body. I was frozen. I couldn't even say hi back.

"Oliver? Is everything okay?" Ferin asked, looking concerned. She had put her hand on my shoulder and leaned down to look at me, but I just couldn't find it in myself to tell her just yet.

"Nothing," I smiled, standing. She looked at me with slight confusion, shrugged, and opened her book again and stuffed her nose back in it. I walked back to Katie, running my hands through my hair.

"Katie, I can't do this," I told her, sitting down on the chair, which exhaled a loud puff. She looked at me with disappointment and sighed.

"Of course you can. Just not right now, I think. You're not as ready as you think you are. When the time comes, you'll know," Katie said, smiling. "Trust me."

* * *

As I fell asleep, I tried to focus on something other than Oliver. An owl from my mother, a package from my grandparents, anything. But it wasn't going to work. There was nothing that could distract me. All I could do now was roll over and try to get some sleep.

But when I closed my eyes, there he was, illuminated by the golden firelight, his auburn hair ruffled in just that right way, his eyes shining, the anticipation of something weighing on his mind, everything. Being able to handle it no longer, I slid out of bed, satin pajamas sparking in the flannel sheets, and walked out of the girls' dormitory. Padding down the stairs, I looked around carefully and, seeing that the coast was clear, walked out of the common room.

"Where are you going at this hour young lady?" the fat lady asked from her portrait. I turned to look at her, arms folded tightly over my chest and shrugged.

"To clear my head," I replied, and walked away.

"I'll wait up for you," she called to me in a sweet and nurturing tone. I smiled to myself and, with the soft pad of my bare feet following me, headed for the Room of Requirement.

upon opening the door, I walked into my floating garden, and closed the silver gate behind me. The silvery green grass was soft under foot and the silver shadows stood silent under the ever full moon. The small pond in the very center of my garden trickled out to an ever falling waterfall and the fruit trees provided a variety of snacks. The innumerous stars everywhere twinkled all around, above, below, everywhere. It truly was a floating garden. Looking back, the silver gate led to the edge and dropped off into a void that never ended. it was a large enough island, and provided much space when walking and thinking, so I would never fall off.

I sat down on a cool white marble bench near the pond and watched the silver koi fish circle and play as the moonlight glanced off the surface, playing with them. One fish jumped out of the pond and landed with a splat on the bench next to me. When I blinked, there sat a little girl. Her almond shaped eyes were pure silver, and her skin was almost white. But her hair was jet black. She wore a light gown made of moonlight that shimmered whenever she would move.

"Ferin, my friend, what is wrong?" she asked. I smiled. The fish really were my friends. Beautiful little children with the same looks, but all with different faces.

"Oliver. Again. And worse this time. Even more so than last year," I replied, staring at my palms as my hands rested in my lap.


End file.
